Inescapable
by Kai517TeenWriter
Summary: Varian's had it pretty rough. But the last thing he expects is answers. (Sorry for bad summary. It's a good story, trust me.)
1. Chapter 1

"Believe me, I know I sank pretty low. All that I've done... No one deserved. And... I am extremely sorry for everything I have done."

Silence met Varian's apology, but he didn't dare look up from the floor. He didn't move a muscle from his kneeling position. He was far too ashamed of his past actions towards and against these people standing in front of him. In fact, it was a miracle that he had even been allowed into the castle at all.

"I've made tons of mistakes, and... I've lost your trust," he continued, "but... Is there any chance you can forgive me?"

Rapunzel descended the stairs to stand before Varian. The young man only looked up when she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him, and he awkwardly returned the smile.

"Stand up, Varian," she urged, "stand up so I can hug you."

He chuckled, standing up to hug the princess.

"Welcome back, Varian."

It had been years- four, to be exact- since anybody had last seen Varian. Sure, every so often, someone would supposedly catch a glimpse of the young alchemist, but he often kept to himself. He had run away one month prior to his fifteenth birthday, when he had been arrested but caused a diversion in order to free himself.

That was when King Frederic decided to declare him an outlaw, a danger to society.

He spent all those years in solitude- well, give or take Ruddiger the raccoon, who, for whatever reason, never left his side- fending for himself and trying to forget his past.

Of course, no matter how hard he tried, the past was inescapable.

"So... What did I miss?" Varian asked, "I've seen an occasional headline here and there, but they don't tell enough."

Rapunzel smiled at him again, and he was painfully aware that she was the only one who had smiled since he had entered the room. King Frederic, Queen Arianna, and Eugene kept their distance, while Cassandra and her father stood closer to him, ready for anything.

"Well... Old Corona..."

Varian gulped back. "I- I know. I saw it on my way here. But..."

Cassandra looked uncertain about his presence- unless having a hand on the hilt of your sword meant otherwise- but her gaze softened a little. Varian understood immediately: his father was gone.

He had known it would happen eventually, but it still caught him pretty off-guard. He choked back a sob as Rapunzel pulled him in for another hug.

"I'm so sorry, Varian," she whispered, stroking his hair, "I'm so sorry..."

"How's the poor kid supposed to move on with you constantly apologizing, Blondie?" Eugene blurted out from the back of the room.

"Oh... sorry."

Varian cracked a small smile. "So... What else did I miss?"

That night, Varian was put in a guest room as "temporary housing." He hated feeling like a pity case, but, at the same time, determined it was better than what he deserved: the jail cell.

Besides, how could he say no to the princess of Corona? Especially after all he'd done, she was still kind to him...

He sighed deeply, starting to close the door when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Wait! Varian!"

He looked around before spotting the voice's source: Cassandra.

"Hey, Cassie- erm, Cassandra."

He figured he'd lost the privilege of calling her "Cassie" when he... Well, you know.

"What- what do you want?"

The young woman slipped a thin scroll into his hand. "We- we were able to free your father for a moment before he- well, you know. He gave this to me and told me to give it to you."

Varian immediately choked up a little at the mention of his father- and this paper in his hands... His father's last direct words to him.

"I- I..." he tried, "thanks."

Cass just nodded and left him.

Varian sighed deeply, pulling the paper out of his pocket. He had tried so hard to avoid it, to avoid what it symbolized: his last link to his father.

But now... His curiousity got the better of him.

He unrolled it and read:

"Son-

I know this is hard for you, seeing me so helpless and probably feeling the same way yourself... But have faith that it will all turn out fine, one way or another.

Trust your friends, Varian, and try not to do anything rash. Know that there is more to the story- so much more than you could ever possibly know or understand. Don't go searching for this knowledge, son, for it will find you in due time.

As for now, though, there is a chest in a hidden alcove in our 'parlor,' near the family portrait. The chest bears the mark of a circle with three slashes through the side, and it holds answers that should hopefully satiate you for the time being.

I love you very much, my boy, and you will never know how proud I am of you.

-Father."

It took all of Varian's willpower not to burst out sobbing.

The words were all very important, but... "I love you very much, my boy, and you will never know how proud I am of you."

All of his life, he had worked to make his father proud, to make his father love him. Nothing good ever came from his attempts, and Quirin seemed to be less impressed and proud of his son with each try that Varian made.

But here, he was admitting-

It was too much for Varian to take.

Ruddiger the raccoon bounded over to the young man, nuzzling his arm. Varian smiled, petting his friend. Ruddy sure knew how to make a person feel better about themselves.

He went to reread the note.

"'Try not to do anything rash,'" he murmured, chuckling, "I guess it's too late for that, huh, buddy? But..."

He scanned it again. "There are answers, Ruddy. Answers out there for me. Answers that Dad wanted me to find. They're all out there, in Old Corona."

"What's out there, in Old Corona?"

The voice probably should've scared the crap out of Varian, but, surprisingly, it didn't.

"Answers, Cassandra. There are answers waiting for me out there, in Old Corona."

"We'll send a few people out in order to retrieve the answers for you, then."

Okay, that was like a sucker-punch to the gut. "The answers are waiting for me. They're for me to find, Cassandra."

He had never imagined it would come to the day when he practically spat out Cassandra's name, almost like he imagined Eugene doing, but here he was, throwing it out like a curse word.

"Well, we can't trust you anywhere on your own," Cass reminded him, "after all you've done, you're going to need someone out there with you."

Varian scowled and she laughed like it should be obvious.

"Varian! I'm talking about me. I'll come with you to find these answers. Okay?"

He considered. "And... Why should I take you up on this offer?"

"Because I'm the most lenient of anyone who would be allowed to accompany you. Do you want my father? Or Stan? Pete? Harry?"

"Fine. You bring a point."

She grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Excuse me- what?"

"Come on, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Varian had to admit that he was pretty excited about this. He was actually going to get answers. He was actually going to return to Old Corona to get answers.

But... Cass expected him to just get ready right now, to leave for the answers immediately.

Was it too much to ask for one night in an actual bed?

Apparently, it was.

Luckily, Varian was ready at that moment. All he really had anymore were just the clothes on his back- which he hadn't yet grown out of, for whatever reason- his father's note, and his notebook and pencil.

So, yeah, it was pretty gosh-darn easy to get ready for this adventure.

"I- I think I'm ready."

"What?! Seriously? You've only got, like, four possessions?"

"Yeah, that's right," he admitted, "it's not like I could stop at home to grab a ton of stuff."

"But... No coat? No sleeping bag or blanket? How did you stay warm all these winters?"

He sighed, knowing he would have to divulge the secret to someone some time or other. It might as well be to Cassandra. "I- I found this place that stays warm all year 'round, somehow. I don't know how it does that, nor how it ended up so beautiful..."

If it was physically possible, Cassandra turned even paler. Almost like... Varian shook away the thought. There was no possible way that Cassandra could possibly know of his little safe haven.

"Was- was it near here?" she asked.

"Sort of..."

"Describe it."

So he did. He described every little aspect of this place, and Cass turned paler with each word.

"Cassie- erm, Cass- are you... Are you okay? You almost look as if you just saw a ghost or something..."

"I- I know that place. It's... It's called the Lost Lagoon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait..." Varian looked at Cassandra, "you- you know the Lost Lagoon? I- I thought I was the only person..."

"It was... A team effort," Cass admitted, smiling wistfully, "one of my first adventures with Rapunzel."

The way she said that made Varian assume that there were many memories hidden in that adventure: some that Cass treasured and cherished, and others that she wished to forget. And Varian suddenly felt compelled, against all better judgment, to ask for more.

"What happened then?" he asked eagerly, "I- I want to know."

Cassandra gave that smile: like she knew that she had him interested. "I'll make you a deal, kid: get ready quickly and meet me in the kitchen. I'll tell you the story on the way to Old Corona."

Varian grinned. "It's a deal!"

Cass smiled again- but this time, it was a genuine, kind smile. "Good. Look, you just grab your stuff. I'll find you some new clothes and get us some traveling packs. If you beat me to the kitchen, grab us some food. Make sure it's non-perishable and ready-to-go. Nothing that needs to be cooked or anything, okay?"

If possible, Varian's face lit up even more. "So... Ham sandwiches?"

"Sure," Cassandra laughed, "yeah, grab some ham sandwiches. Now, come on. We need to get ready."

Varian nodded and Cass left to go prepare.

As it turned out, Varian did beat Cassandra to the kitchen. All he had to do was gather his three belongings- of course, not including the clothes he was wearing- and headed down.

He grabbed a sack from one of the cabinets and went to work making ham sandwiches. He didn't know how long they would be gone for, so he just made as many as he could- including wrapping them in plastic wrap for preservation- before Cass entered the kitchen.

When she entered, she was carrying two packs that had straps, making them easy to wear on their backs. "Okay. As promised, I grabbed you a pack and some clothes. I- I might've had to make some assumptions on size, but they should be okay for the most part. I also grabbed us some light blankets and small pillows. And here..."

She pulled out two small, metal cylinders. "This is kind of like an automatic torch, I suppose. I... I nagged it from the security closet. They're still in testing, but... That doesn't matter right now."

She clicked a button on one of them and it started shining brightly, nearly blinding Varian. She quickly clicked it off before handing it to him.

"And I got the food," he said proudly, showing her the big sack, "I- I, um, I hope you like ham sandwiches."

Curiosity got the best of Cassandra, and she peered into the sack.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "you- you really like ham sandwiches, huh?"

"Maybe," he admitted with a shrug.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry. I like ham sandwiches."

She then opened a kitchen cabinet and pulled out two canteens. She put one in Varian's pack before handing it to him. He slipped it over his shoulders, onto his back.

"You ready, Varian?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Cass made her way to the opposite side of the kitchen. "Let's get going, then."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand," Varian murmured, "after all that I've done... All that I could do... Why?"

"I had to get out of the castle," Cass replied, "and you needed an escort. So..."

Varian practically jumped a mile. He thought nobody was listening... He was used to nobody listening or replying... He did his best to hide his shock.

They were cloaked in darkness, and Varian couldn't help but shudder. Good things never happened in the dark...

Come on, Varian, he scolded himself, you're eighteen years old. Think happy thoughts.

He thought that conjuring a happy thought or memory would be hard, but one came to him almost immediately- a memory that he had somehow managed to suppress for the past four years...

"I know you're still in there, Varian," she had whispered, her forehead against his, "I don't know how I know, but... I just know."

He could feel the key in his chest pocket, where she had quickly tucked it. She had risked a lot in order to get him that key, and he didn't necessarily understand why.

"I- you- why are you doing this?" he blurted out, "after all I've done-"

She gave him a thin smile. "Look, I don't have much time to try to explain. But... There is good in you, Varian. I- I can sense it, okay?"

"Your time's up, Cassandra," Harry had called, "it's time for you to leave."

Varian didn't know why he did it- perhaps because he just felt like doing it, or maybe because she had done the same to him earlier- he kissed her through the cell bars. He took her hand in his, holding it close to his heart.

She broke apart first, letting their foreheads and hands remain connected. "You put up a pretty convincing act, kid," she whispered, "make wise decisions. Stay safe."

And then she was gone.

Of course, Varian had mixed feelings about this memory of Cassandra. She'd been the reason he was even given a chance...

If he thought and focused hard enough, he could still feel everything: their hands, foreheads, and lips touching...

But she had admitted to him that it was all a part of her charade. Even now, it hurt to think of that fact.

It had never been an act for him, and it pained him to know that Cass had even dared play on his emotions like that... As if he hadn't been through enough pain already.

"Varian?" Cassandra asked him, "are you okay?"

It took Varian a moment to realize that he'd stopped in the middle of the path, lost in thought.

"I- uh- yeah," he stuttered, "I'm fine. Just... Memories."

"Here, sit. Drink."

Varian did as instructed, pulling out his canteen of water. He hadn't even noticed how thirsty he was- not until he'd guzzled down all of the water.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she sat beside him, concerned, "you kept muttering the words 'it was never an act. Not to me.'"

Varian was now glad for the darkness- it hid his bright blush. "I'm fine. Positive."

Some tension seemed to leave Cassandra. Her shoulders slightly slumped in relief. She offered him her canteen, which he finished pretty quickly.

"And... The mutterings?" she asked softly.

Varian only had to think for about a second. "I'm reassuring myself that, um... That the way I used to be was never, like, an act or anything."

"You're lying," Cass decided, "you're doing that thing."

"What thing?"

"You don't blink whenever you're lying or excited."

"Do not!" he protested.

"Anyways," she continued, "the truth."

He adamantly shook his head. No way. Not today.

"Youwant to redeem yourself, right?"

Even though he knew she was leading him into a trap of sorts, he nodded.

"Then take the first step."

"Fine," he gave in, "four years ago. You... You were so darn clever, Cassandra. Your plan to get me that key? You fooled everyone... Including me."

Cass was puzzled. "I- I'm sorry. What?"

Varian didn't want to continue. It would only make it harder to travel with Cassandra. But he had long ago learned to finish what he had started. It was too late to turn back now.

"When you gave me that key," he said again, "and you put on that little charade..."

The sun had starting rising behind Varian, illuminating Cass's face. Her puzzled expression melted away, replaced by realization and understanding and... What was that look?

"I- I never realized," she murmured softly, "I never thought that I could- that I could've been leading you on. If I'd known-"

"Hey," he whispered, "it's okay."

Honestly, it was okay now... She hadn't meant to hurt him or anything. She had just meant to help him.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before either of them spoke again.

"So... Sun's up," Cassandra said, "day one. We're in the woods just outside of Corona. What do you want to do?"

"Breakfast, I think," he decided, "I haven't eaten in quite some time..."

She nodded. "And what's on the menu this morning, Chef Varian?"

They both smirked- obviously, Cass knew what was on the menu, but still... Varian was appreciative of the fact that she had said that, trying to draw their minds away from the previous topic.

And the grin Varian gave afterwards... It was worth it. In that grin, Cassandra could see the Varian she once knew, the same guy who had helped her and her friends so many times simply out of the kindness of his heart...

He pulled out the food sack. "I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day; it really was. But Varian was really tired. He had been awake for several long hours. The last few times he had slept, it had only been for an hour or so.

Even Cassandra looked a little worse for wear. Not as sleep-deprived as Varian, but still, she looked tired.

"Let's rest for a little while," Varian decided, "we're pretty far from Corona, and we both need some rest."

Cass didn't argue. "Your quest, your call."

Varian stood up, starting to make his way off the path, into a patch of woods that was familiar to the both of them.

The Lost Lagoon was near.

The water shimmered a beautiful, clear blue in the early-morning sunlight. Each of the rocks at the bottom of the lagoon shimmered like precious jewels. It was just as Varian had left it.

"It's been years," Cass breathed, "it's been years, but it looks exactly the same..."

Looking at her, Varian could see that she was longing for a different time.

"Hey, I can take first watch," he volunteered.

"There's no need for that, kid," she smiled, "I've got a feeling we'll be safe. But, just in case..."

She let out a loud whistle. The very next second, Owl was there, perching himself on Cassandra's forearm. He fixed Varian with a judgemental glare worthy of Cassandra herself.

"Yeah, um... Cassie?" Varian stuttered, "I'd- I'd feel a little safer if anything or anyone but Owl guarded our camp."

"Why?"

"Have you seen how much judgment he looks at me with?"

Cassandra laughed. "Owl judges everyone. Believe it or not, he likes you almost as much as anyone else- well, except for me."

"Oh-kay... But, still, I'd much rather have backup."

Again, Cass didn't argue. Instead, she whispered something to Owl- probably instructions- and sent him off. He nestled into a bare tree, hooting softly.

Just then, Varian heard a familiar chittering sound. He smiled.

Ruddiger.

"Looks like my choice is here," he said, "Ruddy- wake me or Cassie if something happens, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer before curling up on the ground and falling asleep. Ruddiger chittered affectionately and cuddled up next to his sleepy human.

Cass smiled softly. It was such a sweet scene: Varian laying there, asleep, looking very much like his "old self," while his raccoon friend snuggled up next to him.

She got into his pack and pulled out the pillow and blanket she had packed in there for him. She put the blanket over him, tucking it around him. Then she gently lifted his head, placing the pillow on the ground before placing his head on it.

She moved some hair out of his face and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams, kid."

Varian did have sweet dreams. He dreamt of Cassandra. And him. Both were older by a few years.

Not like anything the dreams showed him could happen...

But, still, these were nice dreams.

First, he saw him and Cass having a nice meal together. (Ham sandwiches with, super-nice, pretty expensive ham). Then they were in a small, quiet chapel, at their wedding.

Both of these scenes flashed by quickly, but one scene played out for him.

A little girl danced excitedly around dream Varian's legs. The little girl looked about two years old, and she bore a remarkable resemblance to Cassandra. The only difference, really, was that she had freckles and wide, blue eyes- much like Varian's.

"When can we go see Mommy?" the mini-Cassandra asked.

Dream Varian chuckled, scooping her up. "In time, Trystan."

"We are we here, Daddy?"

Real Varian had to make a conscious decision not to freak out or believe this. Just because it's in a dream doesn't mean it'll actually happen.

He of all people should know that.

But still... Something about this little girl, this mini-Cassandra, calling him "Daddy" just... It sounded so right.

Dream Varian smiled wistfully at the door on the other side of the room. "We're here so that we can meet your little brother or sister."

He jokingly poked Trystan's tummy and she gave a loud squeal. That sent them both into a fit of laughter.

"I love you, Trystan," dream Varian whispered to her, "so very much."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After some time- in which Varian and Trystan stood, holding each other in silence- a nurse came through the other door. The lady- who looked to be about ten years older than dream Varian- nodded to him.

Dream Varian grinned. "Okay, Trystan. Are you ready to meet your baby brother or sister?"

Trystan nodded, still clinging to dream Varian. He started to make his way to the door, which the nurse held open for him.

"Thanks, Meg," dream Varian said, "you're a gem."

"You're a gem!" little Trystan echoed him.

Varian- both dream and real- started chuckling. Meg just smiled and nodded, starting to lead the way through a labyrinth of hallways until they reached a door marked "Recovery."

Meg opened that door for them, too. Dream Varian made his way over to dream Cassandra, who was resting.

"Hey," he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, "hey, Trystan."

"Mommy!"

Varian let go of Trystan, who immediately went to snuggle next to Cassandra.

At that moment, Nurse Meg and the doctor entered, each of them holding a little bundle.

Both Varians froze in shock. Both sets of wide, blue eyes looked back and forth between Cass and the little bundles.

Real Varian recovered first. While dream Varian still stood, gawking, real Varian crept up behind Meg and the doctor. Two tiny little faces looked back at him...

He was in awe of this- the family of his dreams (both figuratively and literally now)- and... He just adored the three little kids in the room.

"Varian?" dream Cass asked, "Varian..."

"Varian," Cassandra pleaded, shaking his shoulders, "Varian, wake up! Wake up. Varian! It's an emergency."

Varian sat bolt upright. "What- what's going on, Cassie?"

He rubbed his eyes, but the images from his dreams remained. He'd have to deal with that later, though. For now, Cassandra was frantic.

She quickly looked over her shoulder, checking that the coast was clear. "I- I think we've got company."


	6. Chapter 6

Varian got to his feet immediately. He didn't know who this could possibly be, let alone their intentions, but still... Years on the run had taught him to always be on his guard, aware of his surroundings. Apparently, he forgot easily.

He looked at the sky- it was a blue-black mix, sprinkled with stars. How long had he been asleep?

That doesn't matter right now, he scolded himself, what matters is this 'visitor' of ours. Protecting yourself. And Cass. Not that she needs protection, but still... And surviving. Yeah, surviving would be nice...

"Where?" he whispered.

"Owl senses a human presence just outside of the Lagoon," Cass replied, "I highly doubt they can breach our borders, but..."

She stopped, looking at Varian. "What?"

He blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know I love it when you talk like that. Guard, strategy, so on... It's cute."

"You wanna survive, kid? Don't say that anything about me is 'cute.' You got that?"

Varian gave an impish grin before playfully bowing. "As you wish... Milady."

She scowled at him but said nothing.

"Hey, um, Cassie, I've got a stupid question," Varian said, "do you... Do you happen to have any extra weapons on you?"

"Of course I do," she replied, looking slightly irritated, "why?"

"Could you maybe loan me one? I can hold my own, I swear."

Cass considered this. "How do I know that I can trust you with a weapon?"

She brought a point: Varian could potentially be dangerous. Especially with a weapon. He could hardly be trusted with something he was good with; why should it be any different for something he likely hadn't used before?

But she did trust him. She didn't know whether or not this was going to come back to haunt her, but... She had to trust her gut instinct, and her gut instinct was to trust Varian.

"How about this: if you loan me the weapon, I promise I'll return it and only use it when you tell me to."

Cass still looked a little hesitant. She was silent long enough for Varian to piece together her thoughts.

"Cassie... Do you honestly think that- that I'd hurt you?"

She nodded. And instantly regretted it.

She had never seen Varian look so hurt: not when Rapunzel denied him help, not when he had apologized... Not even earlier, with his painful memory.

"You should know, Cassandra," he whispered, his voice cracking, "that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Cass nodded again. "I- I know that. I- I'm sorry... I-"

"I understand. And you have nothing to apologize for. I- it's a valid concern. I mean, after... You know..."

Cass did know. That day, so much went down, it was hard to keep track, but she could still remember...

It had been Rapunzel's nineteenth birthday- or the day after; Cass could never remember. Either way... The giant, robotic body in Old Corona. Varian inside of it, controlling it...

I always knew I could sweep you off your feet, the voice said as it scooped her up, starting to squeeze her.

Varian's lips moved, but the voice was too cold, too metallic, too distant to be Varian's...

"Let's try not to talk about that day," Cassandra managed, "I wish I could just forget it."

"I've got one thing to say before I shut up, then," Varian said, lightly touching her shoulder, "sometimes... Sometimes you aren't supposed to forget. The past is... It's inescapable. But it forms your future. And the things you want to forget... Don't keep them to yourself. That'll only make it worse. Share with someone you trust- like Rapunzel. You might not forget, but at least you've got someone who understands. I- I tried to run. I tried to hide. And now... Look at how damaged I am. I care for you, Cassie, and I- I can't let you meet the same fate that I did."

Cassandra looked at Varian. She could see that his eyes were watering up.

She knew he'd had it pretty rough, but... It was tearing him apart. He felt damaged. Too broken. Like... Nothing anyone ever did could fix him.

And yet... He cared for her.

"Hey, come here," she said, extending her arms, "I-"

The words caught in her throat. She could feel herself starting to tear up, too.

"I guess we both need a hug, huh?" she tried for a chuckle.

Varian walked into the embrace, hugging her back. He tried to savor the moment. Sure, it hurt, but it was pure, raw emotion... Something neither of them had faced in quite some time.

They stood there a little longer, just holding and comforting each other.

She was right, Varian thought on at least five occasions during that time, I- I forgot how much I love hugs.

"I never want to forget this, Cassie," he murmured, "and I... I hope that you don't, either. If anything, at least remember my words to you, okay?"

"Varian... It's not too late for you. It's never going to be too late, not as long as you're alive."

"You- you said that you knew I was still in here," Varian whispered, kind of gesturing to himself, "you said you could sense good in me... You don't know how much I want to believe that it's true."

"It is true, Varian. That's why I said it. Never believe otherwise."

They both smiled. They felt rejuvenated, freer. All they had to do was open up.

Cass reached into her pack, pulling out a sword and sheath. "Here."

Varian took it from her and, without meaning to, made a show of trying to figure out how to attach it to his outfit like how Cassandra wore it. Cass couldn't help but laugh. Varian didn't mind; it was music to his ears.

"Here," she said, again digging in her pack, "try this."

She pulled out what looked like a belt. She showed him how to attach the sheath to the belt, and how to properly wear it all. Varian unsheathed the sword, testing it out. He was surprised to find that it was the perfect size and weight for a short, lanky eighteen-year-old like him.

He turned to grin at Cassandra, but his smile immediately died when he saw her expression. "What's wrong, Cassandra?"

"Owl definitely saw someone just outside of the Lagoon earlier," she said, "a guy. Kind of looked like you. He was definitely searching around this area for whatever reason."

Varian was going to ask how she knew this, but then remembered that Cass and Owl had a connection. So he went for his second option.

"Who is this guy?"

"I- I have my suspicions," she muttered, "but... No. Rapunzel and I got him years ago. Anyways, whoever our mystery person is, he's gone... For now."

"That means we're safe... For now."

"Yeah."

"Let's stay here for the rest of the night," Varian decided, "we can rest up, veg on ham sandwiches, practice swordplay..."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I'd like to teach you some tricks. That is, if you're willing to learn."

He returned the smile. "Bring it on."

When Varian was ready to go to sleep later that night, it got a little chilly. For the millionth time, he thought about how glad he was that Cass had packed. Sure, the blankets were light, but they were better than nothing- which is what he would've packed if she hadn't done it for him.

Ruddiger curled up just above Varian's head and fell asleep immediately. Varian gave a sleepy smile. He could feel his eyes getting heavier with each second...

"I'm getting cold," Cassandra's voice broke through the quiet, "I knew I should've packed at least one thick blanket..."

"Hey, come here," he said, "I'll help you stay warm. That is, if you're willing."

Cass rolled her eyes- it was sweet but irritating, how he could remember things that she said and turn them around for his use- but stood up and grabbed her stuff anyways. She put her blanket on top of Varian's- two thins equals a medium thickness, right?- and set her pillow next to his. He moved aside to make room for her- what a gentleman!- and she took her place next to him.

"Better," she admitted.

"Maybe..." he wrapped an arm around her, "that okay?"

She thought for a second. "Yeah."

"Good night, Cassie," he whispered.

"Good night, Varian."


	7. Chapter 7

Varian awoke early the next morning- almost as soon as Cassandra left his side. He felt well-rested for the first time in a very long time, which felt great. He propped himself up on one elbow, taking in his surroundings.

Just like when they had reached the Lagoon the day before, everything shone in the light. Ruddiger was still curled up next to the pillow, sleeping peacefully. Cass's blanket was still on top of his, but all other signs of camp had been packed away.

Where's Cass? he asked himself, suddenly alert, I know that she was just here...

Oh, gosh... Their visitor last night. Cass had said something about a previous experience with the guy she suspected it might be... What had she said?

Panic started to set in. Where was she? Was she okay? Varian stood, looking around. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword- a move he'd learned from Cass.

He heard a slight rustling near the Lagoon entrance, but when he turned, nothing was there. Suddenly, it was dark- not the pleasant night kind, but a that-time-that-idiot-St-Croix-messed-with-his-invention-and-caused-a-big-huge-vortex type of dark- and a disembodied voice spoke.

Varian James Vatter, it said in a disapproving tone, young, innocent Varian... How much there is that you do not know.

Trembling, Varian drew his sword. All of the confidence he'd gained the night before, training with Cassandra, had vanished, and he dropped the sword. He fell to his knees, grasping for something, anything... But he came up empty.

"Wha- who are you?" Varian asked, "what do you want?"

He had to restrain from asking about Cassandra. Maybe, just maybe, she was just fine. Maybe it- the darkness, the voice- didn't know that she had come along with him, and she'd take it by surprise...

You fool, the voice said, she has left you for dead. She knew that your little quest would be futile.

"N-no," Varian stuttered, "she wouldn't..."

But, even as he said it, a strong sense of unease came over him. Why had she come along in the first place? No one could really, truly care for a guy like him, much less Cassandra... He really had been a fool.

All of the deepest, darkest feelings Varian had harbored and experienced over the years resurfaced, overwhelming him. He covered his head with his hands. And he screamed, loud and long, until his voice faded and he was reduced to body-wracking sobs.

And your mission is futile, the voice continued, the road to Old Corona is wrought with danger. But... If you give up on your quest now. Return to Corona. Do that and one more favor for me, and I will grant you everything you have ever wanted.

"And why should I listen to you?" Varian asked, "I- all I want is someone who genuinely loves me. Cares for me. And the only two who ever did..."

Even before he could finish his thought, another wave of pain and anguish overcame him. He let out another long, loud yell. It kind of felt good to let all of his hurt out, but not good enough. Nothing would ever be "good enough." He just hoped, then, that it was enough to scare off the voice in the void.

But it only seemed to fuel his mysterious enemy.

"Varian!"

He heard her voice, but he couldn't believe it. As much as he wanted to believe that she was still there, calling out his name... No.

It was so much easier to just succumb, to give in to the pain...

Look at how damaged you've become, the voice said, give in to the pain. Your quest is futile, child. It's best to turn back now, before you fail. You will only find more pain if you even attempt this, especially if you end up succeeding. All you have ever known is pain, and all you will ever know is pain.

"Varian, don't listen," Cassandra's voice called out, "it's lying to you! You used to tell me that I was so much more. That advice applies to you, too. I know that there is so much more to you, to your story. Varian, I know it's hard- believe me, I know- but you have to fight through the pain. There's so much out there for you, Varian... So much life and happiness. But you have to choose to fight through it."

Hearing her voice, Varian felt at peace. He could practically feel the darkness ebbing- both the darkness surrounding him and that which was inside of him.

"You- you run on fear," Varian realized, "confidence, courage, joy... That's your weakness. Cassie, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you," she replied, "but I can't see you. I- I can't get into that darkness that's surrounding you."

"Keep- just keep talking, okay?"

"About what?"

"Anything! As long as it's positive and inspirational."

He could feel the darkness starting to tighten again.

"Okay... You're seriously the smartest, kindest person I know, Varian. You're a great kid... I'm glad I met you. And I'm even more glad that we're friends."

Normally, a comment like that would've been like a sucker-punch in the gut to Varian, but he needed a friend at this moment. Now more than ever. Besides, it worked: the darkness became a thin mist. Varian could see his sword, which he promptly picked up, and Ruddiger, now wide awake and fully alert at Cassandra's side.

She lies, the voice hissed in Varian's ear, she does not think of you as her friend.

"You're the liar!" Varian shouted, sounding much braver than he felt, "and it's about time you went back to wherever you came from, you wretched being!"

"Varian, hold up," Cass warned, "you- there's still some of that darkness, and you're in it. He- or it, whatever- controls the darkness. I... I think I know how to get rid of it."

She took a deep breath, almost looking like she was preparing for battle. "I... I guess I'll have to come clean. He- he's not wrong. About what I said earlier. But... He twisted the words around. To make you believe that I don't like you or anything. The truth is... I do like you. For whatever reason, I like you. Maybe as more than a friend."

The mist around Varian disappeared completely.

I'll be back.

"And I'll be ready," Varian promised.

The air of darkness dispersed, leaving Varian and Cass standing, staring at each other. Cassandra looked mortified. And, before anyone could say anything, she turned and bolted.


	8. Chapter 8

Varian could hardly believe it. Of all the things that could've possibly happened, he had not expected to be inflicted with pain so early on. Especially not as much pain as he'd had to face so far.

If it wasn't for Cassandra...

Just thinking about her hurt. She'd admitted to something she hadn't needed to admit, and then... She left.

It's not like you needed her along, he tried telling himself, it's not like you need anyone or anything.

Feeding himself lies wasn't helping matters. As he trudged on, all of his worst memories came flooding back.

His mother, dying as her husband and son- who was four at the time- watched helplessly.

The first time he nearly destroyed his village.

Losing first place when he clearly deserved it.

His father lying to King Frederic and then shutting Varian down.

His father being trapped in the amber Varian had accidentally created.

Rapunzel denying him help...

The list went on and on.

And Cassandra running off... That really had been the cherry on top. He thought he'd found a friend, someone who accepted him, who understood him, who would help him...

What had the voice said?

"All you have ever known is pain," Varian whispered bitterly, "all you will ever know is pain."

Yelling in frustration, he threw his pack to the ground and stomped on it. What he didn't expect was to hear the crinkling of paper under his feet. He carried his notebook and Quirin's note tucked away in his pocket...

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened his pack. Out came a slightly crumpled paper.

"Continue on the road to Old Corona or return to the kingdom. Either way, the one you love will die. But choose correctly, and your life shall be spared, if only temporarily."

That was all. Just those three sentences. No introduction. No signature. It wasn't even handwritten. Somebody was messing with Varian big-time, and he wasn't liking it at all.

Especially not when this all included a death threat. He didn't really mind the threat to kill him. No. As much as she confused him, Cassandra couldn't die because of him. Varian couldn't stand to lose yet another person he really cared for. At least she had friends and a father. She had something to live for...

But the note pretty much said that, no matter what, Cassandra was doomed. There was nothing Varian could do about it.

Still, he knew which way he had to go. He knew what he had to do.

He sighed, shouldering his pack before heading in the direction of Old Corona.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruddiger had no choice but to follow his human, though he didn't like the circumstances or reasoning. But Ruddiger was dedicated to Varian, despite all of the kid's crazy antics and problematic past...

And now, Varian was determined to continue on to Old Corona, quite possibly marching to his death on the slight, but highly unlikely possibility that he could save Cassandra from death...

Of all of his plans and ideas, this was by far one of his worst.

"I don't know what's going on," Varian muttered, partly to himself, partly to his little companion, "what will or should happen. But if I have even the slightest chance to save Cassie..."

He took a deep breath, weakly smiling down at Ruddiger. "It'll all be worth it."

Any obstacle, any danger... He would face and overcome it. All for her. Nothing was going to stop him from failing yet another person he really, truly loved and cared for.

Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Varian would never forget that first time he had met Cassandra. Varian had been smitten from the beginning. Ever since she and Rapunzel had paid their first visit to him in Old Corona, he had been mesmerized by her beauty and attitude. She had a certain confidence that was simply... Irresistible.

The only problem?

Cass made Rapunzel look easily attainable to a guy like Varian, which was really saying something because Rapunzel was a princess while Varian was a simple nobody.

But, while Rapunzel was great and all, Varian only had an eye for Cassandra.

When his machines went awry, she was right there, protecting him.

It was no wonder, then, as to why Varian ultimately became infatuated with Cass- even naming an element after her.

Multiple times, she saved him from his own inventions, from his own darkness... Time after time.

And now, it was his turn to save her.


	11. Chapter 11

Varian kept walking, closely following the path that he and his father had followed all those years ago... That was one of the last times he'd ever do anything with his father. If only he'd known...

He pushed the thoughts and memories aside. They weren't going to help him if he was going to have even a fighting chance at saving Cassandra. Even if he wasn't on a rescue mission, he had no time for past regrets.

You can't undo the past, he told himself, so just move on... Stay on track...

But... How was Varian supposed to do this? Long ago, he would've just jumped in without planning, but he had since learned that he did his best work when he took the time to think and plan things out. He knew he probably didn't have much time, but he understood the importance of planning.

You really are a fool, boy. Do you really think you have a chance?

Varian stopped in his tracks, looking around. He only saw... Everything. The voice was there, but there was no darkness- just the star-filled sky.

"What do you want with me?" Varian asked, drawing his sword.

The voice laughed- cold, bitter, and harsh. If I were to tell you, it would take away from my master's plan.

Varian sighed. "How about this: I'll... I'll willingly turn myself in to your master in exchange for Cassandra's freedom."

Even if we did have her, we wouldn't release her for anything. Not even you.

"And why not?"

Varian had a feeling that he knew, but he needed confirmation.

You are both crucially vital in my master's plan, the voice said, the daughter of the Saporian captain of the guard and a young man who, if not for the union of the kingdoms, would be very important to Old Corona...

Varian found himself short of breath. His mind was reeling. Saporia... The union of the kingdoms... Old Corona...

"No."

Yes, the voice said, yes, my boy. Your ancestor was jipped, robbed of his right to the throne of Old Corona. When his older brother got married, well, Demanitus expected to become the next king...

Varian didn't know much about stuff like this, but he felt that something was kind of off.

"Wait... Why would his brother getting married make him the next king? Wouldn't... Wouldn't it kind of work the opposite way?"

His brother married the leader of Saporia. She was the only one left in her bloodline, so it was only ideal that he would take over Saporia. He bridged a gap. And, upon marrying the Saporian leader, he united Saporia and Old Corona.

"My ancestor- De- Demanitus," Varian said, "his brother... His older brother was Herz Der Sonne, right? And Herz Der Sonne's love for General Shampanier- the leader of Saporia- later became what would make Corona whole. I know this story."

Most people do. But those who knew of Demanitus... Well, they never knew that he was unfairly robbed of his birthright.

"Why didn't he just ask his older brother to grant him leadership?"

Because Demanitus was a humble soul. And, ever since, all of his descendants have suffered because of it.

Varian could hardly believe what he was hearing- his ancestor... The history of Corona...

You, and only you, can bring that history full-circle, the voice said, it's your call on how. Will you make peace with history? Or will you stop the cycle of suffering within your family?

"I- I don't have any family," Varian replied, "not- not anymore."

Don't be so certain. I have seen the past, present, and future of all those with direct family ties to Demanitus.

"I- I don't understand what you mean."

You'll soon find out. For now, though, I must go.

"W- wait!"Varian called out.

Yes?

"Who- or what- are you? And... Why are you helping me?"

I didn't so much help you as much as I told you what you were bound to find out sooner or later. And I did it all because you... You have a future ahead of you. A good one. I want to help you see more of it than you already have. And... You know who I am, child.

A slight breeze blew around, and suddenly Varian found himself face-to-face with a man who looked to be about Cassandra's age. Other than some small differences- this man didn't have freckles or a blue streak in his hair, and his blue eyes were flecked with brown- he looked almost exactly like Varian.

"Demanitus."

Yes. But... To you, it's Manny, okay? Demanitus cracked a smile, and I'm sorry. I can't help you any further. I'm under the direct orders of another descendant of mine to interfere with your cause. But this is your destiny: avenge me, or make peace with the past.

"But... I..."

I'm cutting it close. Quick, take off your glove.

Varian did as he was told, and Manny took out a quill. He drew a circle with three slashes running through one side on the back of Varian's hand.

That's my mark, Demanitus explained, it shall help and protect you. You no longer have to be afraid of the darkness I control.

"You said Cass was..."

She's fine for now. But I really have to get going, Varian. Good luck. Make me proud.

And then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow... How am I supposed to process all of this? Varian asked himself, rubbing his temples, I'm a direct descendant of Demanitus, who was knocked off his throne by his older brother, Herz Der Sonne, when he married General Shampanier and united both kingdoms. So, technically speaking... I'm the rightful ruler of Old Corona, like how Rapunzel- I'd assume she's a direct descendant of Herz Der Sonne and Shampanier- is the next rightful ruler of what was once Saporia... Cassandra's safe, out of harm's way. Our mystery villain is related to me. And I have a choice: avenge or agree.

It was too much information, even for Varian. It all changed everything. He just wished he had more time to process and plan...

Ruddiger chittered at his human, staring at what was ahead.

A memory came flooding back to Varian: himself, at about four or five years old, with his mother in these very woods.

"You see that, Varian?" she asked him, pointing ahead.

Varian nodded, clinging tightly to her hand.

"That's your birthright, if you so choose," Ellianna had told him, "if you choose to reclaim all of this. Whether or not you do, I don't care. You'll always be my little boy, and I will always love you."

Back then, Varian had absolutely no clue what she had meant. But now he knew: it was the ruins of the castle of Old Corona. And he had a major decision ahead of him: restore the ruins to their former glory, or leave them all be.

Could he make the right decision?

What difference would it make if he chose peace of mind instead of being a piece of the action?

He grunted. It hurt his brain to think on this for too long... How could he possibly do what was right for himself, for the people of Corona, for his family, for Demanitus? All he'd ever wanted was a normal life- well, as normal of a life as he could possibly get, anyway- and, of course, he had never gotten it. He had hoped that, with this quest, he would find answers that led to a more simple life...

Instead, his questing partner had left him, he was part of some relative's big plan, he was being haunted by his past, and he was being bombarded on all sides by history...

What was it that he had said to Cassandra?

Sometimes, you aren't supposed to forget. The past is... It's inescapable. But it forms your future.

Did that even apply to him, considering it wasn't necessarily his past that he'd be dealing with?

Ruddiger chittered again, and Varian tried for a brave face.

"I guess... I guess it's time to go exploring, huh?"

The castle hadn't seen life of any kind in many years. That much was evident to Varian just from looking at it. Normally, a place like this would've fascinated the young alchemist, but he just wasn't feeling it this time around.

This place, deserted hundreds of years ago... Whatever he chose to do, this crumbling palace would be a part of his legacy. He hated thinking like that, but... Ever since his last talk with Manny, his entire life had been put into perspective for him. The obvious vitality of this decision of his made everything hang over his head like a dark cloud that threatened to open up and pour, overwhelming him.

His mother had always told him that she didn't care what he chose. But what had his father thought? What would Demanitus want? He wished, now more than ever, that someone, anyone, was with him, helping him decide and plan...

Varian stopped, seeing something on the ground. He picked it up and examined it: a small, golden disk- almost like a coin- bearing the now-familiar mark of Demanitus. As he studied it, another memory came back: Varian, again four or five, sitting with his parents around the dining room table.

"Son, you need to be more assertive!" his father had said, "if another kid takes what's yours, you take it back!"

"But... I don't want to," young Varian protested, "it was just a quill, and I've already got a ton..."

"What if it wasn't a quill, then? Say... Say it was your favorite book. What would you do then?"

Varian shrugged, reaching for his glass of milk. His father looked about ready to slap little Varian's hand and yell at him. Thankfully, his mother fixed Quirin with a stern gaze.

"Quirin," she began, speaking in a hushed voice, "hon... He's only a boy. The choice doesn't have to be made for a long time."

"Ellianna, it's imperative that we instill a sense of assertion in him while he's young. We're not going to be with him forever, and he needs to learn to hold his own. To defend his territory. I don't care about the decision he makes. But no child of mine is going to be a pushover."

Quirin took out a little golden disk emblazoned with that ever-present mark of Demanitus, and turned it over and over in his hand.

"I'm not a pushover," young Varian muttered to himself, "I'm just nice. Not everyone has to be like you."

Dang, Varian thought, smiling to himself, I had gut! Where did that Varian go?

But the more he thought about it, the more he remembered. His mother had always been there to stand up for him. And this memory... This was a memory that took place about a week before his mother fell ill- a memory that was from about a month before Ellianna Vatter breathed her last...

Varian fell to his knees, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Ruddiger chittered, nudging Varian's hand with his head. But Varian didn't chuckle or pet his raccoon friend. He just sat, staring at the little golden disk in his hand.

Next thing he knew, Ruddiger was making frantic noises. And then... Nothing at all.


	13. Chapter 13

When Varian came to, he was pretty shocked to find that he was indoors, laying on a comfortable bed. Above him was... A human face. The guy had olive-colored skin and curly black hair. His brown eyes frantically searched Varian for any sign of life. His face lit up when he saw that Varian's eyes were open.

"Craig!" the boy called, "our patient's awake!"

"Okay, Jonah," another voice, sounding pretty irritated, replied, "I really needed the update."

Jonah rolled his eyes in a manner worthy of Cassandra before returning his focus to Varian. "I apologize for Craig's attitude. He's often a little... Hostile at first. But the more you get to know him..."

"Oh, shut up!" Craig retorted.

Just then, a second face came into view. This guy had straight, reddish-orange hair and startling grey eyes. He was grinning, and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Varian couldn't help but think that this guy could not possibly be Craig- whoever Craig was. He looked too... Friendly.

"How ya feeling, kid?" the redhead asked, "you took what would've been a pretty rough fall there."

Both guys looked to be about Varian's age, so he was unsure as to why they had just called him "kid." Despite this, he tried for a smile.

"Umm... Yeah, actually," he admitted, "I'm feeling pretty... Great."

"See, Craig?" Jonah said, giving Craig a pointed look, "he's fine."

"Shut. Up."

Craig and Jonah looked about ready to start attacking each other, so Varian decided it might be best to interject.

"Okay, so... Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?"

Jonah grinned. "One question at a time, man! He's Craig and I'm Jonah. We're inside a servant's quarters near the ruins of the Old Corona palace. You're here because-"

"He doesn't need to know everything, you nitwit!"

"He wants to know," Jonah snapped back, "so I'm telling him. You're here because someone has given us specific orders to... Take care of you for the time being."

Varian's throat constricted. "Wh- who?"

"Says she's an ally of yours," Craig put in, "has answers for you or something. You'll see her soon, I promise."

Varian didn't know what to think or feel about this news.

Just then, though, he could hear a door opening and closing.

"Is he awake?"

Varian sat up to look at her. "Cassandra. To what do I owe this pleasure?"


	14. Chapter 14

Cassandra didn't know how to feel. He was awake. He'd be fine. But... What in the world had made her think that she could face Varian again?

No, Cass, she scolded herself, you have to do this.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jonah said, "right, Craig?"

They both left, leaving Varian and Cass to sit and stare at each other.

"Okay, but seriously, Cassie," Varian said suddenly, "what was that for? Admitting that you maybe like me, then just... Disappearing? Who does that?"

"I'm sorry, Varian. It's just..."

"No. Just... No. Listen, Cass. I need someone to be at my side here. A friend. Friends don't run out on each other. Especially in times of need."

Very much to his surprise and amazement, Cassandra grinned.

"You're learning," she noted, "you're learning to be more assertive."

"Seriously, Cass? You left me. I got confronted by the voice again. And this is what you worry about?! I'm... I'm beginning to wonder why I even liked you in the first place!"

They both quickly sobered up at that. Varian had never seen Cassandra look so hurt... And it was all because of him.

He was a monster.

"I just wanted to tell you," she said coldly, "that I found some answers for you."

That caught Varian a little off-guard. "Oh?"

"Yes. I discovered that one of your ancestors is-"

"Demanitus, who was supposed to be the king of Old Corona."

They ended up sitting and comparing notes for a little while- though Varian ended up without any new information- before returning to their silence.

"Did- did you mean it?" she asked softly, her voice strained.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" she repeated herself, "did you mean it when you said..."

Her voice broke and her face... Varian hurt for her. He stood up, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"No," he murmured softly, "no, I didn't, Cassie. I'm so sorry."

He could feel her body wracking with sobs, and he held her closer. After she had settled down a little, he pulled apart to look at her. And right there, in an old, abandoned building, Varian gathered up all of his courage... And pressed a quick, gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, Varian," she said, smiling, "you know you can do much better than that."

He quirked his eyebrows even as a smirk played across his lips. "Do I know that?"

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "Oh, shut up-"

But she was silenced by him as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her in... And never wanting to let her go.


	15. Chapter 15

As Varian held Cassandra close to him, he could practically see his future unfolding before him.

The images from his dream came flooding back, and he gladly welcomed them. For the first time, it seemed like it all could actually happen...

Cass pulled apart from him, smiling. "Hey."

His heart lifted and his stomach became a high-speed racetrack. "Hey."

By goodness... She was the best. And, by goodness, he loved her so much. He never intended to fall for her, but here he was... One hundred percent head-over-heels in love with Cassandra.

He studied her face. "You're amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Varian chuckled before replying, "I'm not even going to try."

Cass leaned into his embrace again, wishing that this moment would never end. Of course, that was a futile hope.

Craig and Jonah entered again- Craig carrying food, Jonah carrying canteens of water.

"Okay!" Craig shouted, "group dinner and meeting!"

As much as he didn't want to, Varian let go of Cassandra and went to take a seat at the small table across the room. Cass sat next to him, quickly busying herself with eating- a failed attempt at hiding her furious blush. Craig and Jonah sat down opposite them, but did nothing with their food.

"Cassandra's told us a little bit about you, kid," Craig said.

"My name is Varian."

Craig shrugged indifferently. "Including your ancestry."

"We know of the big decision ahead of you," Jonah continued in a friendly voice, "and we would like to help you out as much as we possibly can."

"And, finally," Cassandra said, tossing a leatherbound notebook on the table, "I found this in the ruins a few days ago. It's the journal that once belonged to Demanitus himself. I've been trying to study it for any clues..."

"And?" Varian asked, leaning forward, "did you find anything?"

Cass nodded, consulting the book. "It's made clear that Demanitus was not happy about everything that happened. So... I believe he would've wanted you to take back Old Corona."

"Is there proof that it's Varian for certain?" Jonah asked, "I mean... I believe that it is Varian, but..."

Varian had to agree with this. Demanitus had come to him, telling him that he was the only one who could make this decision. But... Why him?

"Yes, there is, actually."

Cass flipped a few pages until she found the one she needed. "There will be a lot of suffering in my bloodline, but one shall suffer more than the rest..."

"Oh, great," Varian sighed, "I've suffered through more pain than my ancestors before me."

Cass glared at him before continuing. "That one shall either restore the bloodline to its former glory or learn to let everything be. This person's entire being will consist of complication and confusion. At a young age, they will lose something dear to them, a guide-"

"My mother, I'd assume," Varian put in, "I was only five when... When we lost her."

"Leaving them with very little," Craig continued, snatching the notebook from Cassandra, "which they shall eventually lose prior to the time of decision-"

Nobody had to say anything. This was obviously talking about Quirin now.

"And with fresh new emotion, used for wrong," Craig said, "they shall make all things strong."

Everyone went silent, trying to let it all sink in.

"I declare that this is insane," Craig announced, "sure, the thing is correct to a degree, but does Varian look like someone who 'shall make all things strong' to you?"

Varian had thought the same thing, but to hear a virtual stranger say that about him...

"What Demanitus means," Cassandra said, "is that he'll either rebuild Old Corona- strengthening the kingdom itself- or agree with history, strengthening those bonds. Either way, he will strengthen something or other."

"You said that you get the feeling Demanitus wants him to reclaim Old Corona," Jonah addressed Cass, "could you give me a specific example?"

You are correct in your deductions, a voice filled the room, it is the wish of Demanitus that young Varian is to restore Old Corona. Many things will be made great if he does so.

Varian shivered. This was not Demanitus speaking to them. No, this voice... This voice had a cold edge to it.

It continued to speak, but it seemed that only Varian could hear now. This is imperative, my boy, so listen closely. There are very few people still alive that you care for. And, at my master's word, I can easily change that fact, too. If you want to protect these people, go to Old Corona village at high noon tomorrow, and they may be spared- so long as you come alone, ready to surrender.

"What makes you think I'll surrender?"

If you don't, she'll be the first to go.

The voice let out a cold, bitter laugh before leaving.

Craig and Jonah had left, but Cassandra was still there, studying Varian with concern.

"What happened?"

He explained it all to her- give or take the threats about her.

"Don't surrender, Varian," Cass insisted once he was done, "no matter what, don't surrender. Nothing should be worth so much that you would surrender."

Varian shook his head, making his way back to the bed. "No, Cassie... You don't understand."

"Then teach me how to understand."

"You really want to know?" he asked, starting to well up a little, "he made the threat that, if I didn't surrender, he would destroy my world."

"Your world? As far as I'm concerned, this place belongs to everyone..."

"Yes, my world. You."

Cassandra looked up at Varian at this. "What?"

"You're my world, Cassie," he said softly, "you're- you're my everything. And he told me to surrender, or- or let you die."

Cass sat next to him. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let me do this for you."

She shook her head adamantly. "No. I won't let you do this. Especially not for me. If we go down, we go down fighting."

Varian nodded. "Wait... We?"

Cass grinned, drawing her sword. "Yeah."

"I- let's do this, then," he smiled, "together."

"Together," she echoed.


	16. Chapter 16

Something was wrong. That much was evident to Varian as he laid there in bed, Cassandra's head resting on his chest. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what, let alone how to fix it. And this frustrated him to no end.

Finally, he heard voices from outside. Not Craig. Not Jonah.

"Cassie," he whispered, frantically shaking her shoulder, "Cassie, wake up!"

"What?" she murmured into her pillow.

"There's someone outside. Listen."

They sat and listened for a second. But they were only met with silence.

"Get ready to run," Varian advised, "something big's about to go down. I- I can feel it."

He quickly grabbed the three packs scattered across the floor- his, Cassandra's, and the one full of ham sandwiches- and prepared himself to run.

"Here," Cass said, gesturing frantically.

She knelt on the floor, next to an open trapdoor.

"You first," he insisted.

"No!"

He gave her a look and she quickly caved. She jumped in and he quickly followed.

The last thing he saw before closing the door was flames engulfing the old building.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are we supposed to do now?" Cassandra asked, "we can't just go back into a burning house. Oh, gosh..."

"What?"

"All of our stuff was in there!"

"You mean this stuff?" Varian asked, proudly displaying the three packs, "as soon as I heard the voices and got up, I... I grabbed them. So... You're welcome."

Cass laughed, relieved. "Oh, my gosh... I was so worried! And then... Look at you! Saving supply packs like nobody's business!"

"It's what I do," he chuckled, "save supply packs like nobody's business."

They both busted up, laughing despite the obvious danger they were in.

"This is the Varian I know," Cass said softly, "fun, quirky, awkward Varian. I missed this Varian."

Varian looked at her inquisitively. How could anyone possibly miss that version of him? He was so insecure, his inventions always failed...

"Where are we?" he asked instead, pulling out the metal cylinder Cass had given him earlier- the automatic torch.

He clicked it on and shone it around. On the wall, he saw the mark of Demanitus...

What had Demanitus said?

That's my mark. It shall help you. Protect you...

"This way," Varian said, pointing the light down a corridor, "we have to go this way."

Cassandra turned on her light, too, and faced the direction that Varian was pointing. She studied it for about a second before nodding.

"That sounds about right. Let's get going."

The closer they got to Old Corona village, the more Varian wanted to do nothing. He didn't feel brave at all. He didn't feel like talking to Cassandra. But he forced himself to at least try.

"What do you want me to choose?" he asked, "I know that my father and Demanitus want me to reclaim Old Corona, and my mom was indifferent, but... How about you?"

Cass moved closer to him. "I- I honestly don't know, Varian."

Varian took one of her hands in his and smiled. "Good. Neither do I."

She chuckled, and he fought to keep smiling. He was finding it harder and harder to think positive... So he tried remembering his dream...

Yes, that felt nice.

"Varian? Why are you smiling like that?"

He could feel his cheeks heating up. "Nothing."

Cassandra looked unconvinced, but she said nothing more.

"We're here," Varian murmured, "we're right underneath Old Corona village. Since we don't know what's right above us..."

But Cassandra's sword was already drawn. "Lead the way."

Varian quickly scaled the ladder, peeking out of the trapdoor. He then entered the room- his old basement laboratory. How fitting.

A voice spoke from the shadows. "Hello, young Varian."


	18. Chapter 18

Varian froze in his place, looking in the general direction of the voice. Something about the voice seemed familiar...

A man materialized out of the shadows. He looked to be a little bit older than Cassandra. He had dark black hair and cold blue eyes... Varian knew this person.

"Vince," he muttered.

How could he have been so foolish? Of course Vince was behind all this...

"How have you been, little brother?"

"Marco?" Cass gasped from somewhere behind Varian.

Vince narrowed his eyes at Varian. "I thought I told you not to bring any guests, Varian."

"Look, Vince," Varian snapped, "I... I'm not about to go anywhere without Cassandra at my side."

"So... Wait. What's going on?" Cass asked.

"This is Vince," Varian explained patiently, "my older brother. He's also the reason we're in danger."

"Marco was a pseudonym from years ago," Vince added, "I actually forgot about that one... But I didn't forget about you, little miss."

"What do you want?" Varian asked, "what can I give you that no one else can?"

Vince's mouth curled into just about the ugliest snarl Varian had ever seen. "Isn't it obvious? You have a choice."

With a pang, Varian put it all together. Of course... He was the only one who could restore the kingdom of Old Corona, but there was nothing promising him the throne. No, that would go to the oldest living person directly descended from Demanitus... Vince.

And with that realization, things got a whole lot harder.


	19. Chapter 19

The house, for the most part, was actually intact. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Varian, but it did. What made his old home so important? Important enough that whatever had ravaged and destroyed the rest of the village would just... Ignore it? Choose not to destroy it?

Focus, child, a soft voice said, don't let your mind wander.

A figure appeared in front of him: a woman, standing just a little shorter than him. Her long, auburn hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Her blue eyes shone as she smiled warmly at Varian.

It was the form of his mother.

Be strong, Varian, Ellianna said, you are smart enough to formulate the plan that shall make all things right. Find the answers. Put it all together.

"Wh- what about Cassandra?"

She'll be fine. She's strong. She's smart. But you must focus, son, or else everything will have been for naught.

And she disappeared as suddenly as she had come.

The words from his father's letter to him came flooding back, and with all that in mind, he crouched down- just a little bit- and began his search for the chest of answers.

Ruddiger frantically chittered and chirped at Varian, trying to warn his human in the only way he could. Varian had to stop looking at and reading every little thing from inside the box. There was danger! He could read it all later.

It was time for him to take action... Or else.

But Varian could hardly put anything down. He had already learned so much about his family's history and how he was supposed to play into it all. It was all so fascinating, so purely genius... And he understood it.

He understood it all.

Varian knew what had to be done.

All he had to do now was put it all into action.


	20. Chapter 20

The house, for the most part, was actually intact. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Varian, but it did. What made his old home so important? Important enough that whatever had ravaged and destroyed the rest of the village would just... Ignore it? Choose not to destroy it?

Focus, child, a soft voice said, don't let your mind wander.

A figure appeared in front of him: a woman, standing just a little shorter than him. Her long, auburn hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Her blue eyes shone as she smiled warmly at Varian.

It was the form of his mother.

Be strong, Varian, Ellianna said, you are smart enough to formulate the plan that shall make all things right. Find the answers. Put it all together.

"Wh- what about Cassandra?"

She'll be fine. She's strong. She's smart. But you must focus, son, or else everything will have been for naught.

And she disappeared as suddenly as she had come.

The words from his father's letter to him came flooding back, and with all that in mind, he crouched down- just a little bit- and began his search for the chest of answers.

Ruddiger frantically chittered and chirped at Varian, trying to warn his human in the only way he could. Varian had to stop looking at and reading every little thing from inside the box. There was danger! He could read it all later.

It was time for him to take action... Or else.

But Varian could hardly put anything down. He had already learned so much about his family's history and how he was supposed to play into it all. It was all so fascinating, so purely genius... And he understood it.

He understood it all.

Varian knew what had to be done.

All he had to do now was put it all into action.


	21. Chapter 21

I'll never let you win, for I am the true king of Old Corona, Varian recited in his head, I'm prepared to make everything right once again- even if it means bringing my last living relative to...

He shuddered. Gosh, how he hoped that it wouldn't have to come down to this- killing his own brother... As much as he hated Vince, he... He didn't want to do it. But, if it came down to it, he would.

He found two pieces of parchment and a quill. He scribbled out a quick note on each... He gave both of them to Ruddiger, who tilted his head inquisitively.

"One's for Owl to bring to Cassie's dad," he explained, "the other one's for you to take to Craig and Jonah. You got that?"

The raccoon chittered affirmation and Varian gave a little lopsided smile, petting his friend affectionately. "Stay safe. Be quick."

And Ruddiger left. Varian wished he had time to hope for a good outcome, but he didn't have any such time- not if he was going to save Cassandra and restore Old Corona.

"It's time," he whispered to himself, "here goes nothing."

When Varian made it back to the basement, he found Cassandra pinned against a wall at the point of Vince's sword. Even if she was still armed, there was no possible way she could have defeated Vince.

Varian stayed crouched in the stairway, observing the scene.

"Where did your little boyfriend go, Cassandra?" Vince snarled, not moving from his position, "I thought he wasn't about to go anywhere without you."

Cassandra looked at him before saying, in an even voice, "he's figured it all out."

"Indeed, I have," Varian said, "indeed, I have."

He descended the stairs, sword in hand. "And you... You're going down."

Vince scoffed, gripping Cass's arms with one hand, using the other one to dig the edge of his sword into her neck. "How do you expect to defeat me?"

I challenge you to a duel. Right here, right now. I win, you release her and allow me to fulfill my duty. You win... I'll relinquish Old Corona to you."

Vince thought on this for a second before forcefully dragging Cassandra across the room, where he quickly locked her in the chains that had held Queen Arianna years before. He took his sword from her neck- which was now bleeding- and ended up nicking her right cheek pretty good. Cass glared at him but said nothing.

"Bring it on, little brother."


	22. Chapter 22

Cassandra was terribly dizzy and dangerously close to passing out. She couldn't do much with her neck or head- not unless she wanted everything to open up all over again- and she couldn't even do anything to help Varian.

He looked up just then, meeting her gaze. This one's for you, he mouthed, I love you so much, Cassie.

She smiled a little. I love you, too.

With just that little movement, she could feel herself growing weaker, going lightheaded. Varian's expression quickly morphed from somewhat calm to genuine concern to fierce determination. He would not fail anyone ever again. Especially not Cassandra.

"No one- NO ONE- hurts Cassie and gets away with it."

No one- not even Varian himself- could remember ever seeing him so determined and passionate, so... Fired-up. But he loved Cass a lot, and he was not about to watch her suffer.

Vince jabbed his sword at Varian, slashing the back of his left hand. But Varian didn't seem to mind. His anger and determination were so strong, he hardly even noticed the pain. And so he fought his older brother.

"Such a pity it is, really," Vince remarked, once again jabbing at Varian, "both of you dying at my hands today... You both seemed like decent people. Good, even."

"How would you know what good even looks like?" Varian retorted, blocking the attack, "it's... It's not like you're a good person."

"I know what good looks like because it was everywhere in our family. There will be light, sure. But where there is light, there will always be darkness, a darkness that will always prevail."

They continued their battle, but their conversation never died down.

"Why do you say that?"

"Our entire family, Varian. They were all... Good. Maybe that goodness led to the brutal demises everyone met. I thought that perhaps, I could break that chain of death and suffering."

"By giving in? By letting the darkness take you?" Varian asked, "you really think that's going to work? Giving in isn't an answer, and it's certainly not the answer. It never was and never will be."

Listen to you... If only you had realized this sooner...

"I let myself fall into that exact same trap," Varian continued, "and... It didn't end well. Believe me, it's not a pretty story..."

"Varian!" Cassandra called out.

He looked up just in time to see Vince's blade coming down on him once again. He did the only thing he could think of doing- he put out his hand. Now both sides were slashed up pretty good.

Cass passed out against the wall with a loud THUMP!

This got Varian even more fired up. "Because of my mistake, I lost everyone: my trusted friends and allies, the remainder of my family, Cass... I was able to get most of them back, sure, but at a price: I have to prove myself to them once again. At first, I didn't understand. I thought that maybe... Maybe I could reverse the damage that had been done, you know? But... You can't. You can't change things like that. You have to roll with the punches, take what's given. I figured that out the hard way..."

Vince clapped slowly. "Good for you. You sound just like one of those posters advocating good behavior."

"Good. I don't want you throwing your life away for a hopeless cause."

"It's not hopeless if you would just reclaim Old Corona and stop fighting me. Didn't you just tell me that you try to take what's given?"

Varian heard the door upstairs open up, followed by the sounds of two pairs of feet and one set of paws- Ruddiger with Craig and Jonah. Vince didn't seem to notice anything until the boys burst onto the scene.

Vince stared at them in shock. Varian took advantage of this and knocked Vince's sword out of his hand. Ruddiger ran by, sweeping the weapon away from them. Craig and Jonah looked about ready to join in the fight, but Varian shouted "Cassandra!" and they ran to her side, helping her however they could.

Varian returned his gaze to his brother, who was now in the exact same position that Cass had stood in earlier. "I never meant that I would let you boss me around like this. I am the rightful king of Old Corona. Demanitus chose me to be the one who would reclaim the throne. And I'm not going to let anybody- especially not you- push me around ever again."

With this, the final wave of determination hit him- hard.

Without even hesitating, he buried his sword into his older brother's chest.

Silence.

Sickening, deadly silence.

"Varian... We kind of need your help over here."

Varian hurried over to the corner, joining the small huddle around Cassandra, who was propped against the wall. If it was possible, she had grown paler. She was done bleeding- but was that huge puddle... Oh, gosh...

Varian hoped against all hopes that she was okay.

"If she's not dead already, she's pretty close to it," Craig noted, "that's a pretty bad cut on her neck, and the gash on her cheek isn't any better..."

Varian knelt down next to Cass, taking her hand in his. "Cassie... Oh, Cassie."

He wished that she hadn't done that. That she hadn't joined him on this stupid escapade. That she hadn't taken Vince on in order to give him time to plan.

He wanted, more than anything, for her to remain safe and healthy and... Well, alive.

Tears burned in his eyes.

But she wasn't dead. Not yet, at least. A faint pulse echoed in her wrist and hand every so often- faint and inconsistent, but still there. He was getting blood all over his clothes, but he didn't care.

"We're going to head upstairs and wait for the others," Jonah announced, giving Craig a pointed look before facing Varian again, "you... Do what you need to do."

Varian nodded, pressing his forehead to Cassandra's. "Cassie... Please don't die on me. I... I don't know what I'd do without you. What's a king without his queen? What's a guy without his co-lady-in-waiting? What... What am I without you?"

Every word he said was completely true. Heck, if it weren't for Cassandra, he'd either be dead or in a dark place.

A very dark place.

"I love you, Cassandra. I need you. You're my everything."

He kissed her before softly murmuring, "you're my everything..."


	23. Chapter 23

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open.

She had no clue where she was, how she had gotten there, or why she needed to be there. She kind of felt like crap, but... At least she was still alive.

That much mattered.

Varian hovered over her, looking both concerned and fatigued. When he saw that her eyes were open, though, his face lit up with joy and relief. Cass struggled to sit up and was grateful when he offered to assist her.

They sat in silence a little while longer before he spoke.

"Cassie... Oh, my goodness, Cassie... I... I thought that I'd lost you for good!"

He reached out, gently tucking some loose hair behind her ear. She flinched a little as his hand passed over her cheek- though it was healed for the most part, it was still tender and sore, and the pain only increased when Varian made contact.

"How- how long was I out for?" she finally asked, "what did I miss?"

"You... You were out for the better part of a week, Cassie," he murmured softly, taking her hand in his, "and... Most of what you missed, I missed, too."

"You don't look like you've been unconscious or anything..."

"You're right. I haven't even slept."

Cassandra looked at Varian in disbelief. "You- you haven't slept?!"

He shook his head, giving her that look- the one that made her feel like she was special. Wanted. Loved.

"I... I couldn't bring myself to leave your side, Cassie... I couldn't even think of sleeping. I thought that if I so much as blinked, I'd... I'd lose you. Or something."

"You're so sweet."

"Tell me something I don't know."

She laughed. "I'm not even going to try."

They both sat in silence until Varian spoke again. "I love you so very much, Cassie," he whispered, "so so so very much... I don't know what I would do without you."

"Apparently, you would lose a lot of sleep."

He grinned. "Well, there's that... But at least you're alive. That's what matters."

They returned to their silence yet again before Varian moved in to gently stroke her face again, this time pulling her in for a kiss.

"So here," Jonah began, "we've got the new king of Old Corona... Napping."

"What a sight, huh?" Craig added, "the very image of sophistication and grace."

It was pretty sweet, though, seeing Varian sleeping next to Cassandra, who was curled up in a little ball.

Still, there was no time to freak out over the insane level of cuteness that was being displayed.

Not right now, at least.

Rapunzel leaned down and gently shook Varian's shoulder. "Varian... Varian. It's time to wake up."

He opened his eyes drowsily and yawned. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Huh?" he muttered.

"You're the king of Old Corona," Rapunzel reminded him, "or so I've been told."

She shot a dirty glance at Craig and Jonah, but neither of them flinched. They had told her the truth- as much of it as they knew, anyways- and had no reason to lie to her.

But still... The knowledge of a descendant of Demanitus coming to reclaim the throne of Old Corona was old news to the royal family. But it kind of shocked Rapunzel that it had happened so soon... And Varian?

"I... I guess I am now," he said into the pillow, "thanks for the reminder."

"You... Forgot?"

Varian scoffed before closing his eyes again, repositioning himself. "What? You expect a guy who's going on... Probably two hours of sleep right now... To remember stuff like that? What are sleep-deprived people like where you come from?"

Cass- who had apparently been awake a majority of the time- replied, "Raps didn't mean it like that. And maybe you would've remembered had you actually rested instead of spending all of your time at my bedside."

"All the sleep deprivation in the world would have been worth it, Cassie, if it meant that you were okay."

"Did you even eat?" Rapunzel asked, "Craig, Jonah. Go to the kitchens and ask for two meals. If they ask why, tell them I sent you."

The boys nodded and ran off. Rapunzel then returned her attention to her two sleepy friends.

"We have a few things that we need to discuss, Varian," Rapunzel began, "about all that comes with... Old Corona and Saporia. You know."

He nodded. "Like what?"

"With my parents' help, I think I figured out a system of sorts," Rapunzel continued, "kind of... Checks and balances. Joint leadership. You know, like... Two separate rulers for two halves, but it's still one kingdom and country. I... It's kind of hard for me to explain..."

Varian chuckled a little bit. "Checks and balances. Joint leadership. I understand. And I like it."

"Okay. Next up: restoration of the Old Corona palace?"

"Do you think you could spare a team of workers to help us rebuild?"

"Yep. Is that all?"

"For now."

"Okay. Finally... You'll need someone to start on your staff."

Just then, Craig and Jonah entered the room, each of them holding a tray piled high with food. They each gave a tray to Varian and Cass before backing up a little bit.

"She recognized us," Craig said, "and she felt sorry for what happened all those years ago. So... She gave us all of this stuff."

He accentuated his point by grabbing a banana from Cassandra's tray, unpeeling it, and then chomping in.

Jonah rolled his eyes before continuing. "You see, we were in training to be part of the guard here... Long story short: too awesome. Too good. Kicked out."

Craig nodded sagely. "We were way too awesome."

Varian set down his half-unwrapped ham sandwich, looking back and forth between Craig and Jonah. "You two... Trained to be in the guard?"

They nodded.

"We... I think we might need some guards in Old Corona. Do you guys think you're up for the task?"

They both stopped what they were doing.

"I- it would be an honor," Jonah said, "Your Highness."

"Please, please... It's just Varian. Nothing about that's changed. Craig?"

"I- sure. Why not?"

Varian smiled. Two staff members down. Balance was restored.

He just couldn't wait until he could put it all in action.


	24. Epilogue

One Year Later

Nothing, not even the rain, could put a damper on Varian's mood. Not today.

Now that construction on the palace of Old Corona was finished, it needed people to occupy it.

Which meant that it was time for his coronation. But that wasn't exactly what excited him. In fact, the thought of becoming king scared him. Luckily, that was over with for now. But still...

What was a king without his queen?

Varian planned on never having to find out.

He loved Cassandra with all of his heart, and today...

Today wasn't just his coronation day. It was also their wedding day.

Sure, Varian had planned on- and hoped for- having the wedding outside, he was fine with anything, even the rain, so long as he had his Cassandra by his side.

So long as he had his Cassandra by his side...

She had asked for a small wedding- small and private compared to the large and public wedding that was expected. Just friends and family gathered in a quiet, obscure location.

And Varian had agreed. He was glad for that now, as he awkwardly stood in front of their guests, awaiting Cassandra's grand entry.

Not many people can make fun of something that they never saw for themselves.

After the big, public coronation, Varian was completely fine with being here...

Just then, the back door of the small chapel opened, revealing Cass and interrupting his train of thought.

Just looking at her... Varian found himself short of breath. She looked beautiful- even more so than usual. And... Wow.

She wore a white, sleeveless dress that kind of hugged her frame before flowing out past the waist. Her hair was tied in a nice, neat knot off to the side, and was adorned by a single pink rose. And her smile...

Varian fell in love with her all over again.

Good timing, too: he was about to begin the rest of his life, this time with her right by his side.

You have done good, my boy, Demanitus said, you have done very good things for everyone. And now that I am no longer bound to my old master... I am free. But if you ever need anything, I will be there.

Varian nodded. "I- I... Thank you. For everything."

Anytime, my boy.

The figure of Demanitus appeared before Varian, smiling proudly. Oh! I almost forgot. Before I go... There's one more.

"One more?"

Indeed. One more Vatter.

This genuinely confused Varian. He didn't recall there being any more people in his family... He and Cass weren't planning on starting one of their own anytime soon...

"Beg pardon?"

There's one more Vatter, Demanitus repeated.

Before Varian could ask any more questions, though, the figure and the presence of his ancestor disappeared, leaving the young king alone.

End of Book One


End file.
